PainKiller
by CtDmaknae
Summary: Akankah Byun Baekhyun sadar siapa yang ia cinta? Cinta itu pergi lalu kau baru merasakannya / "Baekhyun.." "Ah mereka terlihat sangat serasi " "M-mwo? T-tao?" / WARNING! YAOI! ChanBaek EXO Fanfiction! RnR! CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

" PainKiller "

Cast : Member EXO

Pairs : Chan x Baek

Rated : K for this Chapter

Lenght : Chapter 1 Of ?

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama, Angst Etc.

Author : Full Aegyo Maknae CtDgang (?)

**WARNING : Boys Love / YAOI ~ Crack Pairs~ DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYO~**

A/N : Annyeong ~ XD Author Newbie here mencoba membuat sebuah Fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata Noona Saya ~ XD

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading **

.

.

.

Chapter 1 ~

.

_**Love is a bad memory**_

_**Love is a hurt memory**_

_**When will things be okay?**_

_**When will the sun rise again?**_

_**Are all farewells this...**_

.

.

.

.

.

" Baekkie~ "

.

" Byun Baekhyun~ "

.

" Aish Yak bebek! "

' _Plak '_

Namja yang sedari tadi diam menjitak kepala seorang namja didepannya, namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut sontak mengelus jidatnya.

" Aish maafkan aku, buku itu bukan aku yang menghilangkannya " Seru namja berkulit tan _berName Tag_ ' _Kim JongIn_ ' mulai frustasi, ia megacak rambutnya pelan. Namja bermata sipit didepannya a.k.a Byun BaekHyun tetap diam tak ada respon. Ekpresinya datar, ia benar benar kesal saat ini. Namja bodoh bernama kim jongin yang akrab ia panggil kai, seenaknya menghilangkan bukunya.

" Kumohon, jika Choi _Songsaengnim_ menghukummu karena buku PR itu hilang aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! " Jelas kai penuh tanggung jawab, tapi sepertinya baekhyun masih tidak merespon.

" . . . . . "

" Baekkieeeeeeeee ~ " Tiba tiba dari ambang pintu kelas terdengar suara seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil, ia berlari pelan kearah namja yang sedari tadi diam tak merespon perkataan kai.

" . . . . . " Baekhyun masih diam, ia bahkan tak merespon Juniel, teman dekat sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

Juniel diam beberapa saat lalu melirik kai dengan tatapan curiga.

" Yak! Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lalukan pada baekhyun?! " Bentak Juniel, ia sudah dapat tau penyebab baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Kim Jongin, namja ini selalu membuat masalah

" A-aniya, Yak Juniel Hentikan itu! Ini hanyalah salah paham " Decak Kai, Juniel memukul kepala kai dengan sebuah buku tebal yang ia dapati dari meja baekhyun.

" YAK! _APPO_! "

" aigoo juniel-ah~ berhentilah bersikap kasar seperti itu " Tiba tiba seorang namja tinggi menarik buku yang juniel pegang untuk memukul kai tadi.

" aish chanyeol oppa~ liat apa yang kai lakukan pada baekhyun, ia pasti melalukan sesuatu padanya " Seru juniel mengangkat dagunya untuk bisa bertatapan dengan namja tinggi yang ia panggil Chanyeol. Disebelah chanyeol juga berdiri seorang namja cantik yang sedari tadi kebingungan, namja ber_Name Tage ' Xi Luhan ' _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah teman temannya tersebut.

" Baekkie _waeyo_ hm? " Seru chanyeol menekan nekan hidung baekhyun. Baekhyun diam, sedari tadi ia menoleh kearah jendela, ia melihat seseorang namja tinggi yang tampan melewati kelasnya.

" A-aish iya iya aku yang salah! Maafkan aku byun baekhyun " Seru kai lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, ia berdiri lalu berjalan kearah jendela. Ia membuka jendela lalu melempar bukunya keluar.

Buku tersebut jatuh dari lantai dua dimana kelas itu berada.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

" Kau gila kim jongin " Seru baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, lalu menundukan kepalanya menidurkan kepalanya ke meja.

Teng teng teng (?) *ceritanya bel sekolah /?

" A-aish.. " Juniel yang mendengar suara bel sekolah, ia segera duduk dikursinya. Ia duduk didepan baekhyun, juniel duduk berdua dengan luhan. Sedangkan baekhyun duduk bersama kai. Dan disudut kelas, namja bernama chanyeol duduk sendiri.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang yang mendapati kai yang telah duduk disebelah baekhyun.

" Baekhyun, kai emh.. juniel~ apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Choi _Songsaengnim_? " Tanya luhan seraya mengeluarkan buku matematika tebal dari tasnya. Kai dan baekhyun diam, juniel mengangguk lalu melirik baekhyun

" baek, kau tidak mengerjakan tugas? "

" si bodoh menghilangkannya " Jawab baekhyun ketus. Si bodoh yang baekhyun tentu saja kai yang kini diam merasa bersalah.

" dan si bodoh membuang buku tugasnya sendiri "

" YAK KIM JONGIN! "

" Ekhem "

Suara rusuh kelas tersebut seketika hening ketika mendengar suara deheman Choi _songsaengnim_ yang kini sudah berdiri didepan kelas. Choi _Songsaengnim_ adalah salah satu guru killer di Busan Junior HighSchool, semua murid akan takut padanya. Baekhyun diam melihat choi _songsaengnim_, beberapa detik mata mereka bertemu, baekhyun menelan ludahnya pelan.

" Selamat pagi semua " Seru choi _songsaengnim_ tersenyum, senyumannya tak dapat melunturkan imejnya yang menyeramkan bagi seisi kelas tersebut.

" Pagi _songsaengnim_ "

" masih ingat minggu lalu? Sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian " Ucap choi _songsaengnim_ tegas, ia lalu duduk dikursinya. Satu persatu siswa mulai berdiri lalu meletakan buku mereka kedepan kelas. Terkecuali baekhyun dan kai yang diam. Juniel membalikan badannya, menatap baekhyun khawatir.

" Byun baekhyun, Kim jongin! Kalian tidak mengerjakan Tugas yang aku berikan eoh? "

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari yang panas membuat busan '_terbakar'_ saat itu, matahari belum berada dititik tertingginya. Jam menunjukan pukul 11, tapi sudah sepanas ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan berpergian disiang hari seperti saat ini.

Tapi,

Terlihat sorang namja bertubuh mungil berlari, ia berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah disiang yang begitu panas. Keringatnya bercucuran, kalau bukan karena hukuman dari choi _songsaengnim_ yang begitu kejam, ia dihukum disuruh berlari 20 putaran lapangan sekolah. 20 putaran masih terdengar sedikit bukan? Tapi bagi byun baekhyun tidak.

Baekhyun sangat lelah saat ini, baekhyun mengelap keringat yang berada dijidatnya pelan. Badannya terasa letih dan lemas, ia terus berlari.

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kai? Bukankah dia juga dihukum? Berbeda dengan baekhyun, kai sekarang tengah berada didalam ruangannya yang nyaman, tenang dan dipenuhi buku buku. Perpustakaan, kai kini tengah menulis kalimat ' Saya tidak akan lupa mengerjakan Tugas lagi ' pada 100 halaman kertas.

Bukankah itu lebih baik dari baekhyun? Choi _songsaengnim_ sudah biasa memberikan kai hukuman berlari dilapangan, bahkan lebih dari 20 putaran. Hey, fisik seorang kai sangat kuat dibandingkan dengan baekhyun. Kai adalah ketua kelas Dance disekolah, dan juga ia adalah murid yang berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga. Dan choi _songsaengnim_ pikir kai akan sedikit jera pada hukuman kali ini.

" hah.. hah.. hah.. " Baekhyun berlari pelan dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Baekhyun sangat lelah berlari disiang semenjak tadi.

' _Bruk_ '

" A-argh.. _Appo_ " baekhyun terjatuh, ia memegangi lututnya yang kotor. Sepertinya kemampuan byun baekhyun hanya sampai disini, kalau diteruskan mungkin baekhyun akan pingsan.

" _Gwaenchanayo_? " seseorang mengulurkan tangannya, baekhyun mengangkat dagunya menatap wajah tersebut yang terhalangi sinar matahari. Namun, wajah tersebut mulai dapat ia liat, wajah orang selama ini yang ia kagumi.

Other Side

Chanyeol terlihat risih, sedari tadi ia terus memandang jendela keluar. Matanya tertuju pada sosok namja yang terus berlari sedari tadi.

" Aish _pabbo_ '

Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat namja tersebut terjatuh, chanyeol meremas lembaran buku yang tergeletak dimejanya, ia bediri.

" permisi Jung _Songsaengnim_ "

Baekhyun' side

" emh _G-gomawo_ " seru baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama, namja yang duduk sedari tadi disebelah baekhyun menyodorkan sekaleng minuman bersoda dingin ke pipi chubby baekhyun, membuat pipi baekhyun merona

" _Cheonma_~ ini minum " tawar namja tersebut, namja ber_Name Tag ' Kris _' tersenyum ramah, lalu membuka minumannya dan meminumnya.

Jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia sangat gugup. Sekarang ia duduk bersama namja yang sudah ia kagumi semenjak ia melihat namja tersebut.

_Love at first sigh~_

" oh ya, namamu baekhyunkan? Namaku kris " seru kris menatap baekhyun, baekhyun meminum minuman bersoda tersebut pelan. Ia menoleh ke kris yang tadi bertanya padanya, dan tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu, baekhyun sontak kaget.

" U-uhuk! "

Baekhyun tersedak, kris mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan refleks mengelap bibir baekhyun.

.

.

.

' _Deg_ '

.

.

.

Other side

" Aish.. byun baekhyun " Namja tersebut meremas minuman kaleng kesukaan namja yang ia lihat tengah duduk bersama namja lain. Tapi sekarang ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi minuman tersebut, ia melempar minuman kaleng tersebut ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind To Review ?

Annyeong^^ Saya author baru disini~

FF Pertama saya, Otte? Jelekkah? Masih adakah yang mau baca FF saya? XD

Review Please

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya ^^

Kritik dan saran tinggalkan pada kolom Review ~

Gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

" Painkiller "

Cast : Member EXO

Pairs : Chan x Baek , Kris x Baek, Kai x Baek

Rated : T for this Chapter

Lenght : Chapter 2 Of ?

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama, Angst Etc.

**WARNING : Boys Love / YAOI ~ Crack Pairs~ DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYO~**

A/N : Annyeong ~ XD Author Newbie here mencoba membuat sebuah Fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata Noona Saya ~ XD

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading **

.

.

.

Chapter 2 ~

.

_**Love is love only when it hurts**_

_**When will things be okay?**_

_**When will the sun rise again?**_

_**Are all farewells this painful to death?**_

.

.

.

.

' _Tek Tek Tek '_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk ngetuk meja pelan, ia diam lalu menatap keempat temannya yang berada didepannya. Juniel dan luhan duduk berhadapan dengannya, sedangkan kai duduk disebelah baekhyun dan chanyeol berdiri disebelah kai.

" _Aigoo_ tanganku sakit sekali, kalian tau menulis 100 halaman itu sangat membuatku frustasi " decak kai seraya meremas tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Namja berkulit _tan_ tersebut berjanji tidak akan lupa mengerjakan tugas dari Choi _songsaengnim_ pada 100 halaman kertas. Hukuman tersebut cukup membuat kai jera, dari pada hukuman fisik seperti berlari dilapangan sekolah.

" Aish kau berisik jongin " Seru satu satunya yeoja diantara mereka, juniel menjambak rambut kai. Sungguh bukan perilaku seorang yeoja, kai meringis kesakitan lalu menepis tangan juniel.

" _Mwoga_! Apa kau yeoja? Kau benar benar gila "

" Aish kai~ juniel-ah hentikan " Seru baekhyun memelas, bosan melihat tingkah kedua temannya tersebut. Kai diam, lalu menatap baekhyun.

" Baekkie _gwaenchana_? Kau tidak apa apakan? Aku sangat menyesal baekkie " Sahut kai menundukan kepalanya.

" Aku akan menggendongmu jika kakimu sakit " Lanjut kai memegang tanga baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut.

" _Gwaenchana_ kai, aku tidak apa apa " Seru baekhyun tersenyum, yang membuat kai sedikit lega.

" Yah yah yah hentikan, _kajja_ pulang " Sahut Chanyeol menarik bahu kai, kai segera berdiri –dan reflek kai melepaskan tangannya pada baekhyun-

" Ah _kajja_~ " Seru luhan merangkul tasnya.

Jam 3 Sore, sebenarnya baekhyun dan kawan kawannya sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tapi secara dadakan ada pelajaran tambahan dari Kim _Songsaengnim_.

" Bebek.. kau bisa berjalan hm? " Seru chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, baekhyun terlihat tengah membereskan buku bukunya.

" _Mwoya_? Aish berhenti memanggilku bebek, park chanyeol jelek " desis baekhyun kesal, lalu berjalan pelan dan sengaja menginjak kaki chanyeol.

" YAK _Appoya_ "

Baekhyun mencibir chanyeol, lalu baekhyun berjalan dan disusul juniel dan luhan, kakinya terasa letih setelah berlari dilapangan yang luasnya mencapai 500 meter.

" Baekhyun _gwaenchana_? " Seru Juniel berjalan berdampingan bersama baekhyun keluar kelas, dan disebelah baekhyun, luhan berdiri memegangi lengannya.

" _Gomawo_ juniel~ _Gomawo_ Luhannie~ " Seru baekhyun dengan nada menggemaskan bagi kai dan chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Juniel dan luhan tertawa.

Mereka tertawa disepanjang jalan, bercerita, dan juga saling mengejek~ kkkk~

.

.

.

.

.

_**I am choked up and I cant even breathe**_

_**Time goes by but its no use**_

_**Please Heal My heart so i can smile a little**_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Hah

Aku merasa orang paling beruntung didunia ini, mempunyai sahabat sahabat seperti mereka.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, Choi juniel, Xi luhan, Park chanyeol dan si bodoh Kim jongin, sudah berteman sejak 7 tahun lalu, kami masuk _TK_ yang sama _SD_ yang sama dan sekarang kami masuk _SMP_ yang sama.

Tingkah mereka membuatku selalu tertawa, mereka bagaikan '_obat'_ bagiku.

" Aish sudah kubilang nanti aku juga akan lebih tinggi darimu raksasa yeol "

" Hahaha berharaplah kim jongin "

" Yak! "

Kikikiki, kai dan chanyeol selalu seperti ini, saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi, mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara. Bahkan kai tinggal bersama keluarga chanyeol.

" Aish kalian berhentilah, jangan seperti anak kecil " sahut yeoja disebelahku mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Choi Juniel satu satunya teman yeojaku, dia sangat baik walaupun tingkahnya terlihat sedikit kasar kkkk~

" Baekhyunnie~ Juniel, yeol, kai, aku pulang dulu ne? " Seru namja imut yang tadinya berdiri disebelahku, ternyata kami sudah berjalan sampai dirumah luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis, ah~ _neomu kyeoppta_

"Pai Pai luhannnie " Sahutku dan kami –Chanyeol Kai dan juniel- Berjalan menuju rumah masing masing.

Rumah kami semua searah, hanya saja rumah luhanlah yang paling dekat dengan sekolah, sedangkan kai dan chanyeol tinggal tepat didepan rumahku, dan rumah juniel tak jauh dari rumahku.

" Ah aku ingin tidur, sangat lelah rasanya " Seru Kai, aku menatapnya sejenak. Beberapa blok rumah lagi kami akan sampai dirumah.

" Aku juga, emh hoaaa tapi besok banyak PR yang harus dikerjakan, aish menyebalkan" Decak juniel.

" hm chanyeol oppa~! Kau harus membantuku ne? " Lanjut juniel seraya merangkul lengan sepupunya tersebut. Oleh karena itu juniel memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ '. Awalnya juniel tidak mau memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ ' tapi bibi choi memaksanya haha.

" Aku ada latihan basket hari ini juniel " Seru Chanyeol singkat, lalu mengacak pelan rambut juniel

" Aish _oppa_ pelit! "

.

.

.

" Juniel hati hati ne hihihi " Sahutku, ternyata sudah sampai didepan rumah. Chanyeol dan kai juga sudah berdiri didepan rumah, sedangkan juniel harus berjalan melewati beberapa rumah lagi untuk sampai dirumahnya.

" _Arracci_ Baekkie "

" _Pai_ _pai_ bebek "

" _Bye_ bebek manis "

Sahut Chanyeol dan kai bergantian disebrang rumahku, aish mereka selalu saja memanggilku bebek.

" Aish Kalian menyebalkan! "

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

" Aku pulang~ "

" Kau sudah pulang bek? " Seru seorang namja yang tengah duduk disofa seraya menonton tv.

" Iya hyungieeeee~ " Seru baekhyun berlari kearah hyungnya tersebut. Baekhyun duduk disebelah namja bernama Byun Daehyun yang berstatus sebagai hyung baekhyun.

" Kau Bau " ketus daehyun menghirup aroma tidak sedap dari tubuh baekhyun. Ah lihatlah penampilanmu baekhyun~ Celana yang kotor, rambut sedkit acak acakan dan kau sangat terlihat dekil saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, baekhyun bahkan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya setelah 'mandi' keringat dikarenaka hukuman Choi _Songsaengnim_ yang sangat gila tadi siang

" Aish aniyo " seru baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" mandi sana lalu makan, dasar dekil " Ejek daehyun, yang membuat baekhyun terlihat kesal.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" hahahaha "

.

.

.

.

.

Chan Kai' Side

" Yeol... " Seru seorang namja memanggil namja didepannya yang terlihat tengah meletakan tasnya dimeja.

" Hm _waeyo_ kai? " Jawab namja yang dipanggil yeol oleh namja didepannya.

" _aniya_.. aku.. hanya saja merasa akhir akhir ini.. " Seru kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol menatap kai menyelidik, tak biasanya kai bersikap seperti ini.

" _Mwo_? Katakan yang jelas " Tanya chanyeol seraya duduk dikursi.

" _aniya_.. lupakan hahaha "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hmmmmmm "

Baekhyun kini terlihat lebih segar dibandingkan tadi, ia sudah mandi dan kini duduk dikasurnya, ia tak henti hentinya tersenyum lalu menyebutan nama seseorang.

" Kris "

_FlashBack! _

" _E-emh Gomawo " Seru baekhyun menunduk malu, ia benar benar malu sekarang. Ditambah namja yang menurutnya 'Sangat Perfect' duduk disampingnya. _

" _hahahaha kau lucu baekhyun " Sahut kris namja yang sedari tadi duduk berdua dengan baekhyun seraya menepuk nepuk pelan kepala baekhyun. Dan sentuhan tersebut membuat pipi baekhyun makin memerah._

" _Heum.."_

" _Aku jadi ingin lebih dekat denganmu, hm bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman? Haha atau mungkin lebih " Seru kris sambil tertawa_

' _Deg ' _

_Degup jantung baekhyun menjadi tak karuan, ia benar benar tak menyangka kris berkata seperti itu. Kata katanya memberi baekhyun harapan lebih._

' _Atau lebih mungkin.. '_

_Baekhyun tersenyum, pipinya merona tak karuan. Apakah ia bisa mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan seorang kris? Namja populer disekolahnya? _

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, soalnya masih ada jam pelajaran hehe.. sampai jumpa baekhyun "_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi dirinya didepan cermin, ia benar benar senang hingga membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi. Baekhyun meremas sapu tangan yang kris berikan padanya tadi.

" Kris.. "

.

.

.

" Yak apa kau gila? " Desis daehyun didepan pintu kamar baekhyun, membuat 'khayalan baekhyun' memudar.

" YAK HYUNGIE! "

.

.

.

.

" _**Hah Kris? "**_

" _**Kalian saling mengenal? "**_

" _**Mwo? " **_

" _**Aish aku cemburu kau dekat dengannya " **_

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah Chapter 2 kelar~^^

Walaupun gak bnyak yang review saya tetap bakal lanjutin ceritanya kok ^^ semoga abis ini ada yang review XD hehe

Thanks for Kesandung Cintanya Chanyeoll

Nd

BaekYeoleuuu yang nanya FF nya katanya di Warningnya CrackPair ~

Di FF ini bukan chanbaek aja kok ~ CrackPairnya di KaiBaek KrisBaek dll

Kalau ada yang bingung ama Ffnya tanya aja ne ~

Review Please? Dont Be Silent ReaderS

Kritik dan saran anda sangat berarti bagi saya^^

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

" Painkiller "

Cast : Member EXO

Pairs : Chan x Baek , Kris x Baek, Kai x Baek

Rated : T for this Chapter

Lenght : Chapter 3 Of ?

Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Drama, Angst Etc.

**WARNING : Boys Love / YAOI ~ Crack Pairs~ DONT LIKE DONT READ JUSEYO~**

A/N : Annyeong ~ XD Author Newbie here mencoba membuat sebuah Fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata Noona Saya ~ XD

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading **

.

.

.

Chapter 3 ~

.

_**In case you go far away**_

_**In case you might dislike me**_

_**I wanted to tell you**_

_**But my lips**_** would not move~**

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa Busan, suasana yang sangat cerah. Suasana pagi yang begitu 'Cerah' sepertinya sama seperti suasana seorang namja yang sedari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum. Namja tinggi disebelahnya hanya diam melihat temannya yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya dikoridor sekolah pagi itu.

Ah~ Sepertinya namja bermarga Byun itu sangat senang.

"Hey bek, kau kenapa?" Tanya Park chanyeol menepuk pundak namja disebelahnya, Byun Baekhyun. Memastikan apakah temannya ini baik baik saja apa tidak. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang terlihat mulai ramai oleh siswa siswa Busan junior high school, tak heran siswa yang melihat baekhyun tersenyum sendiri memasang wajah heran sekaligus bingung.

" Sepertinya kau gila" Sahut chanyeol menyentuh jidat baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, tidak ada yang aneh, suhu tubuh baekhyun normal pikir chanyeol

"Yak! Mwoya?" pekik baekhyun seraya menepis tangan chanyeol yang bertengger dijidatnya.

"Haha aku pikir kau sakit"

"Aish aniya.. hum hanya saja aku sedang sangat senang" Ekpresi wajah baekhyun seketika berubah, mata baekhyun berbinar binar dan kini baekhyun merangkul lengan chanyeol dengan manja. Chanyeol diam, menelan ludah melihat baekhyun yang terlihat 'Segar'.

Mata yang bulat, pipi chuby, dan chanyeol tak dapat melupakan bibir mungil cherry milik baekhyun. Bibir tersebut seakan mengundangnya untuk dicicipi.

"E-errrr.. senang kenapa?"Balas chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pikiran pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi otaknya.

"Aniya, kau tau.. seseorang yang aku suka kemaren mengajakku berbicara dan bahkan membantuku kemaren" Tutur baekhyun malu malu, senyumannya tak luntur sedari tadi dan Rona merah muncul dipipi chubbynya.

"Dan dia juga bilang kalau dia mau berteman denganku.. atau bahkan lebih" Lanjut baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu malu

"Seseorang yang kau suka? Kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Chanyeol datar, entah kenapa tiba tiba moodnya menjadi buruk. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan wajahnya makin memerah saat ini.

"Heem.. ottokhae yeollie? Kupikir dia cinta pertamaku"

.

.

.

.

_**This headache won't get better**_

_**This severe cold won't get better**_

_**Won't pick up my phonecalls**_

_**Love isn't finding me again**_

.

.

.

"Ayolah baekhyunnie~ katakan kau suka pada siapa hm?" Goda juniel tak berhenti menggoda baekhyun, tetapi baekhyun tetap diam, masih merahasiakan siapa orang yang ia suka.

Luhan dan juniel tak henti hentinya menggoda baekhyun, sedangkan dua namja lainnya –chanyeol dan kai- hanya diam.

"Aish hentikan!" Pekik baekhyun menutupi wajahnya, ia menundukan kepalanya kedasar meja.

"Haha baek wajahmu memerah" Seru luhan menarik narik lengan baekhyun.

"A-ah hentikan! Kalian kekanak kanakan sekali" ketus kai menyenderkan badannya pada dinding kelas.

"Bilang saja kau iri kim jongin" Cibir juniel menatap kai dengan glare seperti biasanya

" Annyeong baekhyun-ssi"

.

.

"Kris?"

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya, mengangkat kepalanya saat juniel menyebut nama kris.

"Anyeong baekhyun-ssi"

'Deg'

Baekhyun diam sejenak, melihat sesosok namja tinggi berdiri didepannya.

"N-ne?" Tanya baekhyun gugup, ia mencubit lengannya pelan. Berfikir apakah ini mimpi?

"Mwo?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Juniel dan luhan menatap baekhyun bersamaan, bagaimana bisa kris dan baekhyun saling mengenal?

"Ah apa aku mengganggu? Annyeong aku Wu Yifan, kalian bisa memanggilku kris" Sapa kris membungkukan badannya.

"e-eh Juniel imnida"

"Aku luhan hehe"

"Chanyeol"

Mereka membalas sapaan kris, terkecuali kai. Kai menatap kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maumu?" Seru kai datar

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak baekhyun makan siang, dan sepertinya baekhyun sedang sibuk"

"A-aniyo, aku tidak sibuk" sahut baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Makan siang?" Tanya juniel

"Ne~ kalian bisa ikut jika mau, aku yang traktir "

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Apa aku bermimpi?

Aku benar benar tidak bisa menyangka, bisa duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Kris!

Dulu aku hanya bisa menatap kris dari kejahuan, tapi sekarang? Omo ini benar benar sulit dipercaya. Kulirik kai sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas, ada apa dengannya?

"Baekhyun makan yang banyak ne" Seru kris lalu memberikanku segelas milkshake, aku menunduk malu. Jantungku tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Oh god! Aku masih tidak percaya ini nyata.

Aku sedang makan siang bersama kris, walaupun ada juniel, luhan dan kai bersama kami. Tapi, dimana chanyeol? Aish dia tidak ikut makan dikantin bersama kami.

"N-ne kris" ucapku menerima milkshake rasa coklat tersebut. Juniel menatapku dengan tatapan anehm sedetik kemudian ia menatapku lagi seperti tatapan menggodaku tadi dikelas.

Aish Choi juniel! Hentikan itu!

"Ah~ baekhyunnie pipimu merah kenapa?" Seru juniel masih menatapku.

Choi Juniel!

"A-ani"

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya kris menyentuh jidatku dengan telapak tangnnya yang hangat, sepertinya wajahku makin memerah saat ini.

"Kau sakit baek? Biar aku antar ke Uks" Seru kai menepis tangan kris, ia lalu menarik tanganku.

"Yah kai, aniyo.. aku baik baik saja" Kai mencengkram tanganku kasar, ia lalu menarikku menjauh dari kantin

"YAK KIM JONGIN" Teriak juniel saat aku ditarik kai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish lepaskan!" Bentaku seraya menepis tangan kai kuat, cengkraman tangannya yang kuat membuat lenganku sakit.

"Hm.." Kai diam tak merespon perkataanku. Kami berhenti, kami berdiri dikoridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi, sepertinya semua murid sedang beristirahat dan makan dikantin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat aneh" aku melepaksan cengkraman tangannya, aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Tetapi kai kembali menarik lenganku.

"aku cemburu kau dekat denganya"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

_**PainKiller**_

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Aku cemburu kau dekat dengannya" Gumam kai pelan, sangat pelan. Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat mendengarnya. Baekhyun membalikan badannya, berhadapan dengan kai.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aniya.. lupakan" Seru kai pelan lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada baekhyun.

"Aish dasar aneh" Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan kai yang masih terdiam dikoridor sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah mianhae Kris" Seru baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, kini ia kembali bergabung dengan Luhan, Juniel dan Kris dikantin

"Gwaenchana" Balas kris tersenyum

"Hey bek, apa yang dilakukan kai padamu?" Selidik juniel seraya meminum jus orange kesukaannya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aniya.. hanya saja.. dia berkata sesuatu tadi"

"Dia bilang apa?"

"dia bilang.."

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Baekhyun.."**_

"_**Ah mereka terlihat sangat serasi~"**_

"_**M-mwo? T-tao?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_**Tes Tes Tes'**_

.

.

.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
